The Pensieve
by roze
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ TO PG. 572 OR FURTHER IN H.P. AND THE O.O.P Draco and Lavender in Snape's pensieve?? What on earth???
1. Malfoy?

Hello, my dear friends. I have yet again come up with a new story to hopefully entertain you. May I please repeat: "DO NOT READ THIS FIC UNLESS YOU HAVE GOT TO PAGE 572 OR FURTHER IN H.P. AND THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX!!!!!!!!!" This is going to be different to what actually happens in the book, but it is based around what has happened in the book. Please r+r, PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
r+r, PLEASE, roze x  
  
The Pensieve  
  
The silvery stuff within began to swirl very fast. Harry leaned forwards over it and saw that it had become transparent. He was, once again looking down into a room as though a circular window in the ceiling . . . in fact, unless he was much mistaken, he was looking down into the Great Hall.  
  
He took a great gulp of breath, and plunged his face into the surface of Snape's thoughts. At once, the floor of the office lurched, tipping Harry head-first into the Pensieve  
  
He was falling through the cold blackness, spinning furiously as he went, and then-  
  
He was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead, there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time.  
  
Suddenly a whisper of "GO!!" was heard as two students were pushed down the stairs to the Great Hall. They both stumbled to the back of the hall as two tables magically appeared. A few heads turned to look at the interruption, but quickly turned back to their exam.  
  
Sunshine was streaming through the high windows on to the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light. Harry looked around carefully. Snape had to be here somewhere . . . this was his memory . . .  
  
And there he was, at a table right behind Harry. Harry stared. Snape-the- teenager had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping on to the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. Harry moved around behind Snape and read the heading of the examination paper: DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS-ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL.  
  
So Snape had to be fifteen or sixteen, around Harry's own age. His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbours, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped.  
  
"Five more minutes!"  
  
The voice made Harry jump. Turning, he saw the top of Professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away. Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair. . . very untidy black hair. . .  
  
Harry moved so quickly that, if he had been solid, he would have knocked desks flying. Instead he seemed to slide, dreamlike, across two aisles and up a third. The back of the black haired boy's head drew nearer and. . . he was straightening up now, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment towards him so as to reread what he had written . . .  
  
Harry stopped in front of the desk and gazed down at his fifteen-year-old father.  
  
Excitement exploded in the pit of his stomach: it was as though he was looking at himself, but with deliberate mistakes. James's eyes were hazel, his nose was slightly longer than Harry's and there was no scar on his forehead, but they had the same thin face, same mouth, same eyebrows; James's hair stuck up at the back exactly as Harry's did, his hands could've been Harry's and Harry could tell that, when James stood up, they would be within an inch of each other in height.  
  
James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him.  
  
With another shock of excitement, Harry saw Sirius giving James the thumbs- up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's nor Harry's could ever have achieved, and the girl sitting behind him was eyeing hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. Harry took another look at the girl; he recognised her, but couldn't think of where. And two seats along from this girl - Harry's stomach gave another pleasurable squirm - was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky (was the full moon approaching?) and was absorbed in the exam: as he reread his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.  
  
So that meant Wormtail had to be somewhere, too . . . and sure enough, Harry spotted him within seconds: a small, mousy - haired boy with a pointed nose. Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbour's paper. Harry stared at Wormtail for a moment, and caught someone scowling two seats behind Wormtail. He had white - blonde hair, and a pointed face. Harry instantly recognised him as DRACO MALFOY.  
  
I know most of this is copied straight from the book, but the rest of the story is based around this. Please r+r. roze x. 


	2. The 'Girl'

Thank-you to those of you who reviewed, I'll mention you at the end of the chapter. I love you soooooo much!!! Thank-you: r7skywalker and bandana. You've made my day! Please r+r, and for you newbies (read and review!)  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
r+r, PLEASE, roze x  
  
The Pensieve  
  
What on earth was Draco Malfoy doing there? Was it Lucius Malfoy? Nope, that's definitely Draco. But how? Why?  
  
Draco swivelled his head to face the girl that was eyeing Sirius. She too, turned to face Draco. She mouthed 'what?' and was evidently annoyed. Draco shook his head and scowled at her. She returned the scowl, and turned back to face the front of the Great Hall.  
  
"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. " That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"  
  
Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed, including Malfoy. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick the elbows, and lifted him back to his feet.  
  
"Thank you . . . thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"  
  
Harry looked down at his father, as he jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and exam paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him.  
  
Harry looked around and glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving between the tables towards the Entrance Hall. Malfoy and the 'girl-who-he-knew-but-he- was-in-awe' followed Harry's father and Sirius, along with Moony and Wormtail.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Harry's dad?" asked the 'girl'.  
  
"Don't know and don't care." Answered Malfoy, stiffly.  
  
"Yes, we do care, 'cause if his dad was here, we'd be 30 years-"  
  
"I know!" said Malfoy, obviously under pressure. "Look Brown, I'm not as stupid as you think I am."  
  
Suddenly, it clicked; the 'girl' was Lavender Brown! What on earth was she doing there? With Malfoy? This is just getting too weird.  
  
"Christ, I was just saying-"  
  
"Then don't say." Snapped Malfoy  
  
"Urghhhhhh," Lavender rolled her eyes. "Well, don't blame it on me, it isn't my fault we're here!"  
  
"Oh, shut up. I'm already wallowing in self-pity-"  
  
"Oh, so that's what it's all about. You. I should've known you were just a selfish brat, with nothing-"  
  
"Brown! Shush! We don't want to attract attention." Alerted Malfoy.  
  
Lavender carried on muttering something along the lines of 'wallowing in self-pity. What an ignorant little-'  
  
By this time, they were already outside, in the sunlit grounds. His father, Snape, and Malfoy all made their way to the lake. His father's 'group' stopped in the shade of a beech tree on the edge of the lake. Snape, still staring at his exam paper, had retired on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. Meanwhile, Malfoy and Lavender sat down in the shade of an oak, in between his father, and Snape.  
  
"Why did I follow you? Why?" cursed Lavender.  
  
"Quit murmuring, Brown. Look, Potter's-"  
  
"Harry's."  
  
"Whatever. Potter's dad," Lavender shot dagger's at Malfoy, but he just grinned" is going for that kid behind the bush. Look."  
  
Harry looked in the direction they were looking at.  
  
"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.  
  
"Oh my god! That's Snape!" Lavender gasped.  
  
Sirius turned to look at her "Yep, a.k.a. Snivellus." He grinned. Lavender turned pink, to Malfoy's delight.  
  
Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter, and Lavender giggled.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO-" Malfoy began, before Lavender clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
She whispered," Yes they can." In his ear. Malfoy, defeated, looked at his feet in utter disbelief.  
  
How was that? Please give your views, nothing too nasty, please. I know it's rather short. All my chapter's are, so like it, or lump it. Please r+r, roze x 


	3. Terry

I haven't updated this for about a year, I forgot all about it really, until my friend Lauren nagged me to update it. "You find time to update your other 4 fics, why don't you ever update this one?!" I was kind of frightened, so here it is. Chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
r+r, PLEASE, roze x  
  
The Pensieve  
  
Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view.  
  
"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.  
  
Harry watched Malfoy fume away, as he watched his favourite teacher being taunted by his enemy's dad. Lavender's hand seemed permanently attached over Malfoy's mouth, ensuring he didn't let out another outburst.  
  
"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."  
  
Several people watching laughed, including Lavender. Snape was obviously unpopular, much to Malfoy's disgust.  
  
Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.  
  
"You – wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you – wait!"  
  
"Yeah! You just wait!" yelled Malfoy. He had wrenched off Lavender's hand, and was turning red with frustration.  
  
James, Sirius, and Snape turned to look at Malfoy, eyebrows raised.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Sirius.  
  
Lavender instinctively jumped in front of Malfoy, waving her arms about.  
  
"He's got some problem." She said loudly. "Yeah, a problem. He likes to . . . . to. . . . repeat things. Yeah, repeat things other people say. Don't you, Terry?"  
  
Malfoy looked at her, astounded. "What? No!"  
  
Lavender jumped in front of him again.  
  
"Doesn't like to admit it. Just makes the problem worse. Right Terry?"  
  
"No! And I am not Terry! My name is-"  
  
"Terry! Please. You've begun school now. No fibbing." She wagged her finger in Malfoy's face. "How many times have I told you-"  
  
"How about never?"  
  
"Told you that you're a big boy now? Eh? Terry, you really are one of the strangest-"  
  
"MY NAME IS NOT TERRY!" Malfoy yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Lavender threaded her arm into the crook of his elbow and led him away from James, Sirius, and Snape. They sat behind some bushes, muttering aggressively at each other.  
  
James coughed and turned to see Snape still struggling.  
  
"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly, as if nothing had happened. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"  
  
Snape let out a stream of swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.  
  
"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"  
  
Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him-  
  
"Leave him ALONE!"  
  
James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.  
  
It was Harry's mother.  
  
"All right Evans?" said James, and the tone of voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, and more mature.  
  
"Leave him alone," lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of dislike. "What's he done to you?" "Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."  
  
"That's not good enough!" yelled Malfoy again, jumping out from under the bush.  
  
More eyebrows were raised. Lavender peered over the bush, and in embarrassment, she quickly sat back down, and crawled away, to the tree Lupin was sitting under, not realising he was there.  
  
"Sorry, um, Terry, was it? I never knew you were part of this conversation."  
  
"I wasn't, but I am now. And you aren't!"  
  
"What the-"James looked absolutely confused at Malfoy's comment.  
  
"SILENCIO!" screamed Malfoy.  
  
James's mouth was opening and shutting with no effect whatsoever.  
  
"Locomotor Boy." Said Sirius coolly.  
  
Draco rose into the air.  
  
"Listen, Terry-"  
  
"My name is NOT Terry!"  
  
"What ever your name is. Do you want to end up like Snivellus over there? No? Than keep your mouth shut." Sirius flicked his wand, and Malfoy fell to the ground with a thud. "Now, Snivelly, I believe we have things to sort out..."  
  
So how was that? Please r+r, roze x 


End file.
